The performance of braking systems on motor vehicles may vary depending on a host of parameters affecting the frictional forces in the brake and the corresponding deceleration experienced by the vehicle. For example, frictional forces in the brake can be significantly reduced when brakes are overheating or wet, so that a driver must operate the brake pedal more firmly than usual. Other conditions, such as the vehicle payload and road surface may also affect the deceleration response achieved under a given brake pedal application. In particular, wet or icy roads may dramatically reduce the vehicle's braking responsiveness, substantially braking distances. However, while wet roads may encourage more forceful braking than under dry conditions, icy or loose road surfaces may require more gradual braking so as to avoid skidding or swerving.
It is therefore necessary for drivers to adapt their braking techniques in different ways to suit a wide range of different driving conditions, some of which—such as overheating brakes or icy roads—may not be immediately apparent until the driver begins to lose control of the vehicle. Poor weather conditions are known to increase the incidence of collisions and other road traffic accidents, even though such conditions and the risk they present may generally be apparent to drivers.
It is therefore an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide an improved braking system and method which adapt to safely accommodate changing or hazardous driving conditions. It is another object of embodiments of the present invention to provide an improved braking system and method which minimises the variation in braking techniques required of a driver for safely handling a vehicle under a range of driving conditions. It is a further object of embodiments of the present invention to improve road safety and reduce the risk of collisions.